


Catra's guide on how to stop a crazy princess from killing everybody.

by Kalifa100



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Badass Sokka (Avatar), Crazy Azula (Avatar), Multi, Ocean Spirit Sokka (Avatar), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spirits, badass gaang, catra need a catnap., kind of, tags will be added on as the story continues.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalifa100/pseuds/Kalifa100
Summary: pretty much a continuation of another fanfic (link in the notes). I don't really know how to summarize this but I'd love for you to read this.please?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clash of the Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725377) by [AttackPlatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/AttackPlatypus). 
  * Inspired by [Flotsam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464964) by [Sephone_North](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North). 



> Before you read this work, PLEASE go read Clash of the Fandoms or you will not understand what is happening.

Catra, Former Horde Soldier, was tired. She just got knocked out by a psychotic maniac who shoots lightning. With. Said. Lightning. So yeah, she was exhausted. She collapsed in her mindscape and closed her mind’s eyes, expecting a calm blissful darkness.

How wrong she was.

At first, nothing seemed amiss, for her brain was still settling down for NREM. But then something happened. 

A bright light enveloped her mind, forming into a grassy field with streams all around. A gentle breeze was evident. A mountain range framed the meadow, a sun and moon high in the sky. Floating spheres of light flitted about. In the center, sitting in a siesta style, was a strange woman. The woman herself was surreal to look at. Her dark hair was pulled back and adorned with flowers, and flesh colored horns grew from her temples. Her dress was deep midnight blue and long, spilling out over the ground around her. It was embroidered with shimming golden lines that moved. Over it she wore a sheer coat of golden yellow, just as long and expansive as her dress. A green snakeskin laid over her arms like a long scarf. Her eyes were lined with kohl, her lips bright red on her very pale skin.

“Hello, Catra, I’ve been expecting you.” Catra started, she was so entranced by her beauty she almost didn’t hear her melodic voice.

“Hi. What’s your name?” she replied stiffly, a blush forming rapidly. The tall woman laughed.

“I am called many names. Though I do prefer Nani, at the moment.”

“Hello Nani. How do you know my name and why am I here?”

“You are here to meet my children’s champions and hopefully garner assistance from them against Azula’s onslaught.” 

_ Huh, that must be the lightning girl’s name. _

Nani then leaned forward, “As for how I know your name, I am known by my followers as Nuwa, The Author of Creation and the Allmother. I am considered as the Elder Spirit where I’m from. As being such, of course I know your name. I know all who come in contact with my followers, regardless if they have fallen or not.

As of right now, the perky one is contacting your... fiancee, if I’m not mistaken, to help you. For you, this will take as long as you like. For the others, however, only a minute has passed.”

“What do I have to do so I can get back to my body,” Catra snapped.

Nani was unfazed. “You must gain the trust of the Champions, by completing the Champions’ Trials.” She said that last part very menacingly, her gentle smile fading. Then a maniacal grin filled her face.

“Good luck! Hope you survive!”

Then everything went dark.


	2. The Champion of La Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You're actually reading this? Wow! Thank you!

When Catra opened her eyes, it was to two green-dressed women wielding metal fans rather threateningly. 

“What do you make of this,” one said.

“Dunno. Tell the boss?” the other asked.

“No need, I’m right here.” The two women swiveled their heads towards the newcomer, the boss apparently.

She wore a vivid red dress with black armor. Her red hair was pulled into an elaborate braid. On her forehead was a gold headpiece with chains framing her face. Her face was painted white with bright red makeup.

“Commander, we found this intruder here. We were just about to take her to the brig,” the first one spoke.

“I’m overriding that. You are to take her to the Arena to complete the trials, as per the Allmother’s orders.”

“Yes sir.”

Catra was a bit confused. Who were these people? Where was she? The leader saw the look in her eyes and knelt down.

“You must be wondering where you are and who I am.”

Catra nodded.

“My name is Suki, the two behind me are Masaki and Ty Lee. You are in the Fire Lord’s Palace. And you are about to go through one of the most grueling trials in existence. This is the only way to truly earn their respect. And a word of advice… Don’t directly look into their eyes. It’s not pretty.”

And with that, Catra was led to the Arena.

* * *

To say the Arena was bland would be an understatement. Everything was white, the floors, the pillars, the braziers of fire (exempting the actual fires). The only splash of color came from Catra.

“What am I supposed to do!?” Catra screamed. The fires flared and changed color, from the typical orange and yellow to a deep oceanic blue. From the blue fire, the room changed. The air turned from dry to a cooling beachy atmosphere. The pillars rose higher, the ceiling domed itself, the walls and floor turned to a royal blue, banners of cobalt blue embroidered with silver waves hung from the ceiling in neat rows. The floor engraved itself, making a collage of waves and sea life, two koi fish in the center. Statues of realistic snow leopard/wolf hybrids stood on either side of a raised dais. The throne on the dais was a beautiful work of art (not that Catra would ever admit it). It was made of silver, molded and engraved to represent what Catra could only guess was the ocean. 

The man on the throne was striking to see. Steel-toed boots lined with fur adorned his feet. The same oceanic blue from the fires colored his fur-lined armor, which covered where important organs were located, a symbol of water on his chest. His muscled arms were bare, showing tribal tattoos of yet more waves. Leather straps circled his arms, beads hanging from them. The helmet was made of the same material as the rest of his armor, in the shape of the head on those hybrids. It was made in such a way that the mouth was opened, covering the head, sharp teeth framing the maw.

All Catra could see of the man’s face was his mouth, which was smirking, showing off the same sharp teeth as his helmet.

“Well, what do we have here? A present, for me?” The tanned man’s voice was deep, like crashing waves (again with the ocean theme?), and near predatorial. 

Catra would never admit she is intimidated, for who could not be, but she refused to let it show. So she decided to adopt her love’s ‘public’ voice.

“I am Catra, fiancee to She-ra, the Princess of Power. I came for help.”

“I know who you are, magi-cat,” the man snapped, “But you don’t know who I am. I’ll tell you.

I am Sokka, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and Champion of the Great Ocean Spirit La, Husband of Tui’s Champion. I also know why you are here, to complete my Trial. Let me tell you this, magi-cat… Very few have earned my respect. What makes you think you can?”

Catra thought for a moment and settled on an answer, “I never give up, I’m too stubborn.”

Sokka’s lips molded into a satisfied line. “You may be one of the few who stands a chance of winning. Here’s what you have to do, defeat one of my children in less than thirty minutes. If you win, you can move on.”

“And if I lose?”

“If you lose, you fail, you return to your body without the promise of backup, leaving you at the mercy of Azula.” Catra frowned at that, but ever the stubborn one, she persisted.

“Bring it on.”

“Your determination is admirable, I’ll give you that. Use it, you’ll need it.”

At the snap of his fingers, the hybrids (apparently not statues) transformed into two humans, one female, one male, dressed similarly as their father. Both wielded spears and boomerangs. Catra flexed her fingers, elongating her claws. The male warrior called out a war-cry and charged, his sister following silently behind. 

The fight was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's part one. Sokka's kids' names will be mentioned in part two. So... please kudos and comment if you haven't already. Part two will come.
> 
> Eventually.


End file.
